


悄悄

by RoadFar



Category: youth with you 2, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: 第二人称，注意避雷与真实人物无关，一切均为杜撰记得给燃妹儿继续投票哦！第一次搞妹妹们，居然这么真情实感，我真是想不到TUT
Relationships: 凡柯
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	悄悄

卸下重担是什么感觉？

好像刚刚完成了一场大考，必须犒劳一下自己，把书本扔掉，出去大吃一顿，第二天睡到自然醒，曾经的那首听到厌恶的起床歌渐渐从脑海中被淡忘，很快，又会变回一首好听的歌。

一首让你心生怀念的歌。

你在寝室里收拾东西，心头忽然就浮起了那首起床歌。你小声哼着曲，把桌子上一些不太常用的东西都慢慢收起来，转过身要放进包里的时候，看到她坐在边上的椅子上。

“你，你什么时候回来的？”你没听到她的一点声响，仿佛面前的人只是一个虚幻的影子。

她揉了揉眼睛说：“我一直在。”

她的眼睛红红的。不只是眼睛，还有鼻子，鼻头那一块也是红红的，就快要比嘴唇的颜色还要红了。

你从桌上抽了几张纸，递到她面前，想给她擦擦，又想起今天已经擦了很多次了，再擦感觉皮都要破了。

你轻轻说：“别难过了。”

你不太清楚她到底在难过什么——你猜想这难过大概是因为你，但你还是不知道具体是哪个点让她这么难过。是因为自己只差一名吗？因为自己没法跟她一起走到最后了？你记得自己信誓旦旦地对摄像机说会一直陪着她的，但果然，愿望说出来就不灵了。

她怔怔地看着你递过来的纸，没有拿，只是吸了吸鼻子。她今天真的已经哭了太久了，明天起床要是眼睛肿起来怎么办呢？

“你干什么呢？”她抬起头看着你，又看了一眼你背后的桌子，“又不是马上就走。”

你回头看了一眼摊开的本子和没盖上的笔，顺手把这些东西都归置好了，然后抓着头说：“我桌子有点乱，我整理一下——”

她拉了一下你的衣摆，你低下头看向她的手，她把你的衣服攥得死死的，手指甲都发白了。你望向她，她用力闭上眼睛又睁开，对你说：“坐一会儿。不要理了。”

“哦。”

你把自己的椅子搬到了她边上，跟她并排坐在一起。寝室里这会儿只有你们两个人，房外有别的姑娘们在或笑或哭，但一门之隔的这间房间里，一切都好像静止了。你甚至产生了一种错觉，好像几小时前的排名发布只是一个梦，一个有点恐怖，让你紧张到最后一秒的梦，在这个梦的漫长过程里，你看到她一直在哭泣。

你知道她很爱哭，因为她不爱表达，但她的内心又太过敏感。小小的波澜会激起她情绪的惊涛骇浪，没有语言能够传达，便以无声的泪水慢慢倾泻出来。

你陪伴过这样的她很多很多次，多到根本数不清的地步。最开始她只是默默地流泪，你问什么都只是摇头，甚至连摇头都没有，眼泪划过脸庞，滴在衣襟上，留下斑斑驳驳的印子。后来她渐渐会跟你说些什么了，用很慢，很低，很哑的声音，说那些无论如何绕不过去的坎，哽咽声总是打断她的倾诉，衣摆的布料被她反复揉捏，你掰开她的手指，小心地握在自己的手里，她轻轻抽泣，身体的震颤通过指尖传进你的身体里。

你靠在背后的床架子上，让自己的全身都放松了下来，就连双眼都渐渐散了焦。她的呼吸声变得清晰可闻，身体朝你这里靠了靠，你挺直了背脊，将自己的肩膀借过去了一点，但她的脑袋并没有靠过来，取而代之的是伸出手，把你的手拉了过去。

她把你的手掌展开，捏着你的每一根手指细细端详。指腹按压指腹，掌心抵住掌心，最后张开手指与你的交握在一起，把你的手抱在了怀里。

你扭过头看她，她的脑袋顶着身后的床架，眼中有雾气散开，迅速化作泪水，从眼角流了下来。

你有些慌了，刚才没送出去的纸巾还捏在手里，你转过去想帮她擦，她拉着你的手重重顿了顿：“别动。”

你僵住了，她目视前方，又说：“坐好。”

你“哦”了一声，转回去坐好，身体往她那边又靠了靠。

如果一分钟有一小时长就好了。你的脑袋里突然冒出这么一个念头，这念头迅速一发而不可收拾了起来。你想着这样只要24分钟就等于一天那么长了，就算比赛最后剩下的还有30天，那其实也就是720分钟，也就半天那么长——你可以再陪着她半天，只要半天就足够了，足够完成你的誓言，陪她走到最后。

“你难过吗？”

她突然开口说话，你回过神来，这房间里除了她就是你，那显然是在问你。

你难过吗？

你当然会有难过的时候。比如那些你从来没跳过的舞蹈动作，被票出自己喜欢的舞台，难过根本无法控制，冲出你的身体。你无法控制自己的情绪，但你至少可以控制自己的手脚，你会跑走，躲起来，躲到不会被任何人发现的地方，让这些难以消化的难过慢慢地，慢慢地融化，消失。

哭不适合你。她可以哭，因为她敏感又要强，她承受了太多，又无从表达，如果没有哭泣帮她排解，那她总有一天要被内心的巨大阴影给压死。但你不可以，因为你哭的都是一些显而易见的事情，为这些事情哭实在太丢脸了。

可是难过是确确实实的。现在，甚至是听到她的声音，你都会难过得不得了。

你低下头，看着自己的裤子。这和以前的难过不一样，以前的那些难过如同一个个炮弹击中你，让你瞬间崩溃，但现在的这份难过，就好像把人慢慢地拖进水里，水没什么力量，只是包裹着你，但你越沉越深，水压便越来越大，挤压着你的肺，让你渐渐喘不过气。

你睁大了眼睛，和难过作抵抗。你一个劲儿地摇着头说：“我不想哭。好丢人。”

你的手被松开了。但因为正在努力抵抗难过的情绪，你分不出神来关注她要做什么。过了一会儿，她的手落在了你的头上，轻轻揉了揉你的头发，然后拉着你，小心翼翼地用自己的肩膀垫在了你的脑袋下。

她可真瘦啊，这是你的第一想法。她的肩膀真单薄，骨头硬邦邦地硌着你的脑袋。但你没有动，你靠在她身上，香水的味道慢慢飘过来，她的手指摩挲着你的发根，有微小的温暖透过头皮融了进来，兜兜转转，绕向了眼睛，激起了一层又一层的酸楚。

你用力抬起头，这样可以把眼泪给憋回去。你抵着她的颈窝，但又不敢把所有的力道都压在她肩上，半边身体僵硬着，看着房间的天花板，一遍遍地对自己说，不要哭不要哭……

你绝对不可以哭。这会让她更难过的。

“你不想哭……那就我来吧。”

她的鼻音很重，说话的音调断断续续。她搂着你的脑袋，手里的力气都变得有些大了，好像要把你和她黏在一起，永远都不用分开。

你突然明白了过来。她确实在为你而哭泣。

“我，我没事，”你笨拙地开了口，“能走到这里，我已经很开心了……”

“我不开心。”

“我能出去吃火锅了！你不想吃火锅吗？”

“我不想吃。”

“嗯……你不用跟我一起吃。你要继续走哦，我出去就天天给你打投……”

“我不要。”

你词穷了。你不想郑重其事地对她说些什么，但你这会儿已经耗尽了自己身体里所有的快乐。

你叹了口气，卸下所有的力气，身体都缩起来了一些，窝在了她的肩上。过了一会儿，眼前落下了一片薄薄的黑暗——是她的手，小心地覆在了你的眼睛上。

“你可以难过的。”她哽着声音说，拇指轻轻揉着你的太阳穴。

有什么在她的手指之下裂开了。

你听着那些噼噼啪啪的声音，细小的裂缝逐渐扩大，生出新的枝丫，碎裂的速度越来越快，一下子席卷了你的整个精神世界。你眼睁睁看着一层壳被彻底打碎，你最害怕的一切都暴露出来了，都会被她看到，也幸好只是被她看到。

“哭也没什么丢人的。”

你闭上眼睛，才发现脸颊早就在不知道什么时候湿了。你听到自己的呜咽声，你觉得自己哭起来的声音实在太难听了，就像个小孩子一样撒泼，但你根本克制不住。

“我好难过啊……”

“我听着。”

“我难过是、是因为……你会难过……”

“你知道我肯定会难过的……”

“可是以前你、你难过，我、我都可以、陪着你……”

你听到自己抽噎着说话，被自己的声音给吓到了。怎么能这么难听啊？为什么别的女孩子哭的时候声音都那么楚楚可怜，到你自己就呜呜哇哇，难怪大家都说看你哭却都很想笑？

可你不打算停下来。你有很多很多的话，想要说给她听，你想她其实都知道的，但是你还是想要说出来。

“你要坚持、坚持下去哦，如果难过了，就、就跟别人说……”

“不要……我不对别人说。我不会再难过了。”

“你不要、不要憋着……对不起，我、我就差一点……”

“你别道歉，你又没有错。”

她把你搂得更紧了，你在她怀里哭得嚎啕。

这可真丢脸啊。

但你想着，幸好她捂住了你的眼睛。

*

你走的那天，在她的桌子上留了一个本子。

那是你每天绞尽脑汁才写出来的东西，几乎穷尽了你所能想到的所有词句。

其实以往，她难过了来找你倾诉，你也并说不出什么大道理。但你知道，只要你能陪着她，她就能慢慢从内心的阴影里走出来。你也不知道自己做了什么，但你想，只要她需要，你就会一直陪着她这样慢慢走的。

现在你要走了。

其实你现在已经渐渐从伤感中恢复过来，明白这只是一次小小的别离。但从你们认识开始，你们就几乎一直在一起，从没有分离过这么久的时间。

她会怎么样呢？若没了自己的陪伴，她该怎么排解那每一次的难过呢？

于是你写了可能这辈子以来最多的字，给她。

再坚持一会儿吧！

再坚持一会儿，走到最高处。

你会悄悄陪着她的。


End file.
